Zacharias Smith
Zacharias Smith was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who was Sorted into Hufflepuff House. He was a Chaser and on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, as well as a Captain and a member of Dumbledore's Army, though he abandoned the D.A. instead of fighting with them during the Battle of Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley disliked him as soon as they met because of his attitude while talking to the trio and his disloyalty. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early Years 1991-1994 Zacharias started his education at Hogwarts in 1991, the same year as the famous Harry Potter. During the Welcoming Feast, Zacharias was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff and would share a dormitory with Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Wayne Hopkins. Zacharias did not fit the normal Hufflepuff sorting, as he showed selfishness and cowardice. Fifth year 1995-1996 .]] In 1995, Smith became Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, on which he was already a Chaser. He also joined Dumbledore's Army after hearing his housemates, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, discussing it; part of his motivation seems to have been curiosity as to how Cedric Diggory was murdered at the end of the previous school year. Hermione Granger eventually regretted inviting him, as he was annoyingly and constantly sceptical. He did not stop his continuous criticism at the Hog's Head meeting until Fred and George Weasley threatened him with a "long and lethal-looking metal instrument." Smith was also openly critical of Harry Potter's leadership abilities, such as when he scoffed at Harry's decision to teach them Expelliarmus, which prompted Harry to point out that it had saved him when he duelled with Lord Voldemort, and that Zacharias was free to leave at any time. However, after the Daily Prophet announced that ten Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban, Smith worked much harder, along with the other D.A. members.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Sixth year 1996-1997 The following school year, Smith pestered Ginny Weasley for details about what had happened during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, irritating her to the point of using a Bat-Bogey Hex against him. New Potions professor Horace Slughorn witnessed this, but instead of giving Ginny detention, he invited her to the Slug Club. .]]Smith earned more ire from Gryffindors when he took over Lee Jordan's former position as Quidditch commentator along with Luna Lovegood. Among his offending statements was a claim that Ron Weasley's friendship with Harry Potter, the team captain, helped get him onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. When both Ginny and Ron proved themselves very capable players, Smith began making disparaging remarks about the other new Gryffindor team members instead. Smith was again on the bad end of Ginny's temper; after the match, she dive-bombed the podium where Smith was calling the match, and slammed into him. Ginny made an excuse by saying that she "forgot to brake." When Luna Lovegood commentated on Quidditch that same year, she speculated that Smith was suffering from "Loser's Lurgy." In December, Hermione considered asking Smith to Horace Slughorn's Christmas party instead of Cormac McLaggen, as she knew that Ron loathed both boys, and wanted to get revenge for his relationship with Lavender Brown. Once in Slughorn's office, she told Harry and Luna that she wished she had chosen Smith; McLaggen talked about nothing but himself and was not at all a gentleman. Harry was revolted at the idea. When the school year ended in tragedy, Smith was not among the students who attended the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, instead leaving the day before with his haughty-looking father.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Seventh year 1997-1998 Even though he was a member of Dumbledore's Army, Smith did not help in the defence of Hogwarts when it was attacked by Lord Voldemort's army in May of 1998; this may indicate that he did not join the revived D.A. that faced considerably more danger in opposing the Carrow professors that year. Smith was last seen fleeing Hogwarts, rather than participating in the Battle of Hogwarts. He even pushed first-year students out of his way in his rush to leave.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows It is unknown if Smith survived the war, though it is likely he did, nor what happened to him afterward. Physical appearance .]] Zacharias Smith is described as a tall, skinny blond boy with an upturned nose.. Personality and traits Zacharias Smith seems to generally be a rather unpleasant person and was seen as overly critical of Harry Potter in the D.A., pushy and insensitive in questioning Ginny Weasley, and rude and biased in his Quidditch commentary. Aside from this lack of fair play, Smith also showed cowardice and a lack of the loyalty characteristic of Hufflepuff house in fleeing, instead of fighting for, his school and fellow students in their time of greatest need. Should Smith be truly descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, it would be an extreme irony to his ancestor's personality and beliefs. Etymology * The name Zacharias is a variant of Zechariah, a Hebrew name meaning "God has remembered" (this was probably a misnomer for Zacharias). This was the name of the father of John the Baptist. He and his wife were very old when they had John, and Zechariah was initially disbelieving when an angel informed them they would have a son; as punishment for his doubt, he was struck mute. This may allude to Zacharias Smith's scepticism. Behind the scenes *In the closing credits of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Nick Shirm is identified as "Somewhat Doubtful Boy", rather than by name. *Zacharias Smith may be related to Hepzibah Smith, and therefore a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, founder of his house at Hogwarts. Should this be true, Zacharias would be an odd irony compared to his ancestor Hufflepuff, lacking loyalty and fair play- this would explain, though, why someone that did not carry many Hufflepuff traits would still be Sorted into that House. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Notes and references de:Zacharias Smith fr:Zacharias Smith ru:Захария Смит fi:Zacharias Smith nl:Zacharias Smid Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Dumbledore's Army defectors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Quidditch commentators Category:Wizards Category:Quidditch Captains